1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a photographing apparatus, a method of generating a time lapse image, and a computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program code that performs the method of generating a time lapse image.
2. Description of Related Art
A time lapse image is generated by sampling and compressing frames such that a user may easily view a plurality of image frames through video within a short time. Compared with a moving picture, a time lapse image may view image frames photographed during a certain time within a short time and require a small storage space. Furthermore, a plurality of electronic devices provide a function of generating the time lapse image. In addition, since a time lapse image has a time difference between frames longer than a time difference between frames that are played back, a subject may seem to move discontinuously unlike the moving picture, thus providing a user with an effect and a feeling that are different from those of the moving picture. When the time lapse image is generated, it is required to select a meaningful image and appropriately select a sampling interval upon photographing.